howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Baby Dragons
e Deadly Nadder Born from an egg with spikes, like their parents baby Nadders come in a asortment of tropical colors and, like most baby dragons, their teeth, horns, spines, talons, and claws are smooth and not sharp. They also have some of the most alert senses, most spryness, and being able to fly sooner the other baby dragons. They tend to flock around their mothers for protection and food(mostly regurgitated fish). They will only strike out on their own during maturity in the broad wing stage. Monstrous Nightmare A baby Nightmare can set itself on fire as soon as they are born from a egg that's also on fire. Baby Nightmares are some of the most wilful baby dragons, and are known for being the first to separate from their litter and assume independence within minutes-of their birth. Their saliva, due to it's kerosene composition, is akin to lighter fluid, which indirectly gave Hiccup the idea for Inferno, his flame sword. Despite their self-reliance and solitary natures, Nightmares grow up to be some of the most devoted dragons and are particularly protective of their Viking riders even if they have a funny way of showing it sometimes. Gronckle Baby gronkles like their parents are lousy fliers crash landing, falling, and bumping into things and they are the most known baby dragon to sleep most of the time. Hideous Zippleback Hatched from a double egg, baby Zipplebacks are really playful and curious. As a baby one head can breath gas, but the other can't light it with sparks until it matures. sometimes double the babies can equal quadruple the headaches! Such is the case with zipplebacks, whose two heads want different things at the same time! Baby zipplebacks benefit from having a close relationship with their siblings, from increased hunting and define head watches while the other makes sure the coast is clear) to higher levels of problem solving abilities(one head scares pray into the waiting jaws of the other) Whispering Death Whispering Death babies are the only known dragons to be born with razor sharp teeth, spines, and uncontrollable jaw strength. Thunderdrum Baby Thunderdrums can be very loud and uncontrollable unless by a bigger, older Thunderdrum, such as how Thornado could control Bing, Bam, and Boom. A baby thunderdrum's playful nature can lead to destruction, altho cute baby thunderdrums are like little tornadoes destroying and making a mess where ever they go. Once you get past the loudness and the destruction baby thunderdrums are pretty cute. But in order to see them clearly the have to be still, which is hard because baby thunderdrums are always the move. Like adults babies can be heard from miles away, which is helpful when a baby calls its mom. Like adults babies can be heard from miles away, which is helpful when a baby calls its mom, but they are always making noise Typhoomerang Typhoomerangs are born with sharp talons and razor sharp claws and although other baby dragons are the size of house cats, the baby Typhoomerang is the size of a young yak. Scuttleclaw It is unknown what abilities this dragon has. Its unknown how an adult Scuttleclaw looks. So far, only baby Scuttleclaws have been seen. As infants, they're playful and listen to no one. Not even a Bewilderbeast can put them under command. And this trait could be, rather eccentrically, one of few countermeasures effective to resist to the kings' dragon controlling. They also enjoy playing with Toothless, though the feeling isn't mutual. Scuttleclaws often scatter if roared at by larger dragons. It resembles a cross between a Deadly Nadder and a Hideous Zippleback. It's head is like a Zippleback's, and its body, legs and feet are like a Nadder's. It has spines like those of a Zippleback too, and has a long tail. Scuttleclaws come in a large variety of colors (green, purple, reddish-brown, yellow, etc.) Scauldron Unlike adult Scauldrons, baby Scauldrons can't shoot hot water, just warm water. Just like the Typhomerang, a baby Scauldron are the size of a baby yak. Timberjack Timberjack babies can't tear down large trees with their wings like the adults, but they can break off small branches. A baby Timberjack is the size of a baby yak Stormcutter Stormcutter babies are small when they born,but they grows bigger very fast. Baby Stormcutter.png|Purple Stormcutter Snaptrapper Snaptrapper babies are always looking for food to satisfy the hunger of their four heads, and every head wants to have all the food just for him. Snaptrapper babies are the size of a baby yak. Skrill Baby Skrills are aggressive and always want to bite something. They resemble a Night Fury as a baby and someone unexperienced might mistake a baby Skrill for a baby Night Fury. Baby Skrill.png|Baby Skrill Rumblehorn Rumblehorn babies are tough . When they born, they are like a bag full of rocks. Baby Rumblehorn.png|Blue Rumblehorn baby Hotburple Hotburple babies look a lot like the Gronkle babies. Even though they may look a lot like Gronckles, they are only close relatives. Hotburple babies, just like when they are grown, are very stubborn and lazy. Changwing Baby Hotburple.png Category:Dragons